The Reunion
by Blitztoomuch
Summary: This is a sequal to my first story: "The Party". It's been a week since Casey and Lizzie moved out. Derek gets a letter from an unknown person who encloses train tickets and directions to Casey's house. Derek and Edwin set off to find them the next mornin
1. Introduction

This is the intro to my new story, "The Reunion", which is a sequal to "The Party". If you haven't read The Party, I suggest you go back and read it.

Enjoy!

* * *

When we left off, Nora had just taken Casey and Lizzie back to Toronto. Lizzie and Casey returned to their old schools and home, but it wasn't the perfect life Casey described before her mom married George. For the next week, Casey and Lizzie barely spoke to anyone but each other and none to Nora. They just sat in the corner of one of their rooms and just cried.

Meanwhile at the Venturi household, Derek and Edwin were pretty much moping around like their step-sisters/girlfriends. They too barely spoke and never acknowledged George's presence. They just went to school, ate, and studied (yes Derek was so depressed he studied), and slept. However, the worst part of the situation was that all forms of communication were removed. Derek and Edwin lost internet access and phone privileges. They had no idea where Casey and Lizzie ended up.

Marti was the only one who was ok mainly because she didn't know the whole truth. George told her that Nora, Lizzie, and Casey had a McDonald vacation and that they'll be back eventually. So Marti went on with her life as usual.

It was exactly a week after Casey and Lizzie had moved, Derek had gone outside to get the mail. He opened the mailbox and saw a letter labeled, "For Derek". It had no return address so Derek had no idea who sent it, but he figured it must be important.

He went to his room closed the door and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Derek,

I'm sorry for how things ended for you and Casey as well as Lizzie and Edwin. However, I believe there is something I can do to help. Enclosed in this envelope are two train tickets (one for you and one for Edwin) to Toronto and a paper describing the way from the station to the McDonald address. Casey told me that Nora will be out between 9 and 5 so arrive at that time. Casey will tell you what to do after that.

Good Luck,

A Friend.

After reading this, Derek took out the tickets and saw that they were dated for tomorrow morning at 5:30. Whoever sent these must know that George wakes up at 6:00.

Derek then proceeded to tell Ed about the letter and trip tomorrow and for the first time, Derek and Edwin had a smile on their faces. They spent the rest of their day packing and preparing for the adventure that was in store tomorrow.


	2. A Friend' revealed

The next morning Derek and Edwin proceeded to the train station to Toronto. The boys were anxious, and the ride there couldn't be short enough for them. After a few hours, Derek and Edwin got off and took out the paper. Derek then found a taxi and gave the directions to the driver.

"So what are you boys here for? Family?" asked the driver.

"Sort of…they're sort of like family…but they developed into more like… girlfriends" answered Derek telling most of the truth.

"Ah, I see. Did their family move away?" asked the driver.

"Yeah" answered Derek.

"Hope everything works out" said the driver.

"Thanks, so do we" answered Derek.

"We're here. 125 Maple Lane, McDonald residence" said the driver.

"Thanks, here you go, keep the change" said Derek as he paid the driver.

* * *

"So D, tell me again how they got their old home back?" asked Edwin.

"For the last time, it's technically Dennis' other house. You know how he's this big-shot lawyer, he can afford it. He let Nora have the home back when she and the girls moved back up here" answered Derek.

"He just let her have it back like that and that quickly?" asked Edwin.

"I don't know all the details. I only know what I overheard Nora say on the phone that last night. It's funny, Dad did all the yelling at us, but from what I could tell, it was all Nora's idea for the McDonald clan to skedaddle that quickly" said Derek.

"So D, how do you suppose we get in. Casey and Lizzie are in school you know" said Edwin.

Derek scanned the yard and saw a lone gnome sitting near the front door. Derek lifted it and saw a key.

"Not very subtle McDonald, but I guess that's the point" said Derek.

They went in the house. Derek soon realized that Casey wasn't exaggerating about how great her old home was. They searched around for a note or something. Nothing. Nothing in any of the bedrooms or tables or countertops or drawers or anything.

Then a voice came from behind Derek and Edwin. A familiar voice.

"Hello boys!" said Nora.

"Nora what are you doing here. I got a tip that you would be at work until 5:00. Yeah… Ed and I were just on our way out" said Derek who was uncharacteristically scared at what would happen next.

"Actually Derek, you're just in time. Sit down, you too Ed. We have things to discuss" said Nora.

"I know, I'm sorry for sneaking here and trespassing in your home. We'll find our way back home, no need to yell at us" said Derek.

"No Derek, you're not in trouble. I was the one who sent the letter and arranged all this. I am 'A Friend'. I signed it that way because one, it had to vague and two, I know you don't think of me as a mom Derek. At best we're friends, so that's how I signed it. Sorry I couldn't tell you back at home but George was lurking around the whole night" said Nora.

"Wait… does Casey or Lizzie know about his?" asked Derek.

"No, I couldn't tell them although it killed me inside to see them all depressed and not tell them. I couldn't risk them trying to contact you and George getting wind of it" said Nora.

"So why did you leave so abruptly? Didn't you care enough about us to at least sleep on the idea and have dad do the same?" asked Derek.

"Derek, the move wasn't as abrupt as you may have thought. I made an arrangement to get access from this home with my ex-husband, Dennis, many months ago. You see boys, George and I had some serious problems that we hid from you guys. We were constantly arguing when you kids weren't around. He even hit me from time to time. On top of that, I caught him cheating on me. However, I decided to try to stick it out with George for you kids ,who already each have had one divorce to deal with. I got the home though, just in case we did split up" said Nora.

"Nora I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Dad never acted that way around us" said Edwin.

"George and I fought a lot but he wasn't that bad to me most the time. He tried to stay civil with me but his temper got the best of him sometimes. Anyway where we?" asked Nora.

"You just told us about the back-up house. What do we have to do with the house?" asked Derek.

"Well you see, when George got wind of your relationships, he was furious and I knew that he would never accept it. If I hadn't pretended I was against it and suggested the move, he would have kicked us out into the cold and had a restraining order filed against us. So instead, I suggested the move like I was in agreement with him so we could get here without a hassle. It also loosened the security on you guys by making him think that we were unreachable. Otherwise, you two would have had a much harder time sneaking out" said Nora.

"Wait, you were never against me and Casey and Edwin and Lizzie?" asked Derek.

"Oh no, not at all. I knew from the beginning that you and Casey like each other. It was always: Casey did this, Derek did that… you too talked about each other nonstop. Lizzie and Ed took a while to figure out, mainly because it really wasn't there until recently. But after that play, I saw the looks and smiles. I was actually rooting for you kids" said Nora.

"Ok so you managed to get us here. Now what? Dad is going to figure out where we are and then drag us home. I really don't want to go back" said Derek.

"Me neither" added Edwin.

"Well boys, it won't be easy, but I somehow have to gain custody of you. Dennis already agreed to help us. We have to prove that George is unfit to take care of you" said Nora.

"DEREK!!" screamed Casey as she walked through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"EDWIN!!" screamed Lizzie.

"Actually, Nora arranged this" answered Derek.

"Mom? You? I thought you were against this whole step-sibling/relationship thing" said Casey.

"Boys why don't you make yourselves something to eat, while I explain everything to the girls. You must be hungry after your trip" said Nora.

* * *

"Really, so Derek and Edwin are staying with us?" asked Casey.

"Well… hopefully" answered Nora. "To be honest, getting them here was the easy part"

"Yeah you're right, the real now begins. But we have dad on our side, that's all we need" said Casey.

"I hope you're right Casey. I hope you're right" said Nora.

To be continued...


	3. Stacy and Corey

Hey everyone, sorry for the long time to update. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to continue the story. I decided to add a couple new characters to help Derek and ultimately the entire family. As a warning though, this chapter is a bit more fluff than anything I previously have done. I, however, found it refreshing after some over-dramaticly chapters (particularly the final chapter of the Party).

* * *

The next day, Derek and Edwin were enrolled in their respective public middle and high schools. They were upset that Lizzie and Casey attended an all-girls school, but Nora did it so they wouldn't be distracted in school (actually she didn't want Ed, Lizzie, or Casey distracted. Derek would be no matter who was in the school). Plus she remembered how much Casey and Lizzie liked their old school.

For the first time in his life, Derek wasn't the king of the school. It was really strange for him and the effect on him was noticeable. He looked nervous and didn't have the same swagger he had in his previous school. However, he would take this any day over the old school in which he wouldn't have Casey to look forward to later. Edwin on the other hand seemed to be adjusting ok.

Derek sat down in his first class (English: one of his most hated subjects) and was quiet. After being forced to introduce himself, he sat quietly in the back of the room and actually paid attention. He followed the same pattern in math, history, and chemistry. Then came lunch. For the first time in his life, Derek sat down and had nobody at his table. He started to daydream as he quietly ate his lunch when suddenly he heard a couple trays drop next to him.

"Hi, I'm Stacy. You're Derek right?" said a blonde girl with a perky voice. "This is Corey, he's my stepbrother and best friend" as she pointed towards a tall red-haired guy.

"How has your first day been man?" asked Corey.

"Long! And it's only half way over," answered Derek.

"I know how you feel. So what where are you from?" asked Stacy.

"London. I'm currently living with my step-mom Nora. It was pretty sudden and ugly move and I'm going to leave it at that" said Derek.

"Harsh dude. So you got any siblings?" asked Corey.

"Yeah I got a little brother Edwin, he's 14 and a little sister named Marti whose 7. I also have a step-sister named Lizzie whose Ed's age and a step-sister who's my age named Casey" said Derek, as he seemed to fall into a trance as he finished the sentence and thought about Casey.

"Dude? Dude? Are you still there?" asked Corey.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. So you two are stepsiblings?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, we're always together! When I first moved in with Corey we fought over everything. But after… well lets just say after a while we became best friends. So how did you adjust to your stepsiblings?" asked Stacy.

"Well, Lizzie and I sort of have a live and let-live policy. We get along pretty well and don't get in each other's way but we're not exactly real close either. Casey on the other hand was the person I feuded with a lot, but lately we've gotten along a lot better" said Derek who realized he just made the understatement of the year.

"So do you play any sports?" asked Corey.

"Yeah, ice hockey. I was the captain of my old school's team," said Derek.

"Really, I'm on the team dude. We can use another player after our star player broke his leg" said Corey.

"I'm more of a dance type," said Stacy.

"Yeah she's really graceful on the dance floor. You wouldn't know it though from watching her outside of it. She's kind of a klutz!" said Corey jokingly. Stacy than playfully hit him.

"I'm also the studious one. C over here is a slacker. He always pokes fun at me for being a so-called "over-achiever". He was also a player-type before…well…never mind…" said Stacy.

"Interesting… what's the rest of your family like?" asked Derek.

"My dad is a doctor. He is pretty laid back at home and he's a pretty bad driver. We joke about how he creates his own business by injuring people on the road. My step-mom works as a professor who teaches women's studies. She's kind of a feminist. I had no siblings before Stacy," said Corey.

"I see Romeo and Juliet found a new friend. Ha! Now at least you guys will have 2 signatures in your yearbooks. Wait a minute… is that you Derek Venturi?" said a brunette girl how looks a like Casey.

"Vicky? I thought you went to that private school that Casey attends," said Derek.

"Yeah well I got expelled. No big. What are you doing here?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah your cousins and Nora moved back here a few days ago and then Ed and I moved in with them. We had a… a dispute with my dad now I'm here," said Derek.

"Why? What was the dispute?" asked Vicky.

"It's a private family matter. Why do you care anyway? We haven't seen each other since your mom's wedding" said Derek.

"Never mind, forget about it. I'll see you around D," said Vicky.

"Bye Vicky" said Derek.

"You know her!?" asked Corey surprised and a little upset.

"Yeah, she's my stepsisters' cousin. We met when Casey and I helped with Vicky's mom's wedding. What did she mean by the whole Romeo and Juliet comment?" asked Derek.

"Well… Corey and I… sort of… date. The school is completely against it. Everyone gives us crap about it but Vicky is the worst. She transferred here about a year ago and we were friends with here for a couple weeks. Once she became a cheerleader, though, she reached the top of the social latter and had no room for us. She was the one who turned the school against us," said Stacy.

"I understand if you want to hang out with her instead of us. Everyone else is weirded out by us. I'm sure you are too" said Corey. "Our parents are cool with it, but that's pretty much it".

"Actually… you two aren't the only stepsiblings who date. I actually date Casey and my little bro Ed dates my little stepsister Lizzie. That's actually the reason why we're here," said Derek.

"Really! Derek we are going to get along great! Oh look, it's time for our next class. What do you have next?" asked Stacy.

"Study hall" answered Derek.

"Cool that's what we have next" said Corey.

Derek's day went a little faster now that he made some new friends. He invited them back to Nora's house to meet his family.

"Nora, Case, Liz, Ed this is Stacy and Corey. I met them today at school" said Derek.

"Hi, I'm Nora. We're having spaghetti! Just to warn you, you may see some weird things between the kids." said Nora.

"Nora, they already know" said Derek.

"Really? And they're ok with it?" asked Nora.

"Of course, especially considering they are also a stepsibling couple" said Derek.

The family and their new friends sat down for dinner. The whole Mcdonald/Venturi family couldn't help but stare at how Corey and Stacey interacted.

"COR-EY!!" exclaimed Stacy.

"What… can't take a joke Spacey Stacy!" said Corey.

"I told you not to call me Spacey Stacy!" said Stacy.

"But it fits you so well babe. Would you prefer Face-Plant Stace?" asked Corey.

"You're lucky, you're cute C. I don't know how I put up with you some time" said Stacy.

"Is it just me or do those two remind you of another couple?" whispered Lizzie to Edwin.

After dinner, Lizzie and Edwin went upstairs while Casey and Derek sat in the living room with their new friends.

"So how did you get your parents to support you?" asked Casey.

"Well, dad was pretty cool about it from the start. My step-mom, on the other hand, was angry with us for a while. However when she realized that we truly cared about each other she gradually accepted it," said Stacy.

"Nora seems pretty supportive. How does your dad like it?" asked Corey.

"Uh… why don't you ask him yourself" said Derek who saw George through the McDonald's clear front door".

"Nora! Let me in! I just want to talk," said George from the front porch. He had Marti next to him waving at Derek.

To be continued...

* * *

I am considering doing a chapter detailing Edwin's first day, but I'm not sure if it's neccessary and I'm not sure if I want to create any new characters. I might just continue it with Nora, George, Casey, and Derek arguing in the living room. Suggestions are welcome.


	4. Drama

"Hi George, please sit down. Marti why don't you go upstairs and find Edwin and Lizzie. Corey and Stacy, it's probably best if you leave. This is a personal family issue," said Nora.

"Ok, goodnight everyone," said Stacy.

"Yeah, goodnight all," said Corey.

"Nora, you actually support this? You actually approve of your daughters and step-sons dating?" asked George.

"Well yeah George. Come on they all make cute couple. Besides you had to be blind not to see it coming. I mean Derek and Casey's fighting was clearly due to secret crushes. Edwin and Lizzie on the other hand clicked pretty quickly," said Nora.

"Well all that doesn't really matter. Derek and Edwin are coming home with me," said George.

"No way. I'm not coming home with you after what you did to Nora! Edwin and I want to live here with Nora. She's been the only true parent lately, she's the only family orientated person lately. She never cheated on you, never hit you, and is actually caring of our happiness," said Derek.

"Derek, no more! Lets go!" yelled George.

"No George! Derek and Edwin are staying here!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yeah dad we're staying here" said Edwin.

"Yeah George, we're staying here," said Derek who couldn't believe he just called his father, George.

This remark obviously had an effect on George because he just went upstairs and got Marti and left. As they left, Marti turned around and waved bye to Derek. Derek just nodded at here and gave her a reassuring look. Marti nodded back; she knew what Derek wanted her to do. He didn't need to say anything.

George and Marti stayed at a nearby hotel for the night. Marti took this time to talk to George on behalf of her brothers and stepsisters.

"Dad why don't you support Casey and Derek as well as Edwin and Lizzie?" asked Marti.

"Well Marti, they're stepsiblings which make them family. Family doesn't date family," answered George.

"Why not?" asked Marti.

"Well society sees it as a no-no" said George.

"Well that doesn't seem like a good enough reason Dad. It's not like they are actually related. That's what Derek told me," said Marti.

"Well Derek is wrong as usual. Now lets drop this Marti. I'm tired and want to go to sleep," said George.

"Ok daddy. I get it. You don't like Derek and Edwin anymore. You could care less if they are happy or not. Don't worry, I'll still love you even if ruin their lives forever; I'll just be mad at you. Oh well, goodnight daddy! Sweet Dreams!" said Marti.

"Goodnight Marti," said George gloomily.

That night George had a dream:

"_Derek when are you going to move out?" asked George._

"_I don't know…" said Derek lazily._

"_Well after you dropped out of high school you've spent your whole life sitting on this chair or doing a half-ass job at Smelly Nelly's!" said George._

"_Well at least I didn't end up like Ed," retorted Derek._

"_Derek, don't use your brother against me. When are you going to grow up? In 10 years when you're 40?" asked George._

"_You never want to talk about it dad! You know that what happened to him was your fault!" yelled Derek._

"_It was not my fault! I'm not the one who decided to date my stepsister! I'm not the one who slit my wrists!" yelled George._

"_No, but you were the one who took us away from the girls. You were the one who refused to let us contact them. You were the one who threatened them if they ever tried to contact us! I hate you!" yelled Derek._

"_If you hate me so much, why don't you leave?" asked George._

"_What's the point? You dragged me away from the one girl I truly loved. I don't know why I don't join Ed's lead," said Derek._

"_Derek, don't talk like that," said George._

"_I'm out of here dad" said Derek._

"_Derek, come back!" yelled George._

"DEREK!!" yelled George as he woke up.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is Smerek here?" asked Marti.

"Nothing sweetie. I just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep, everything's fine," said George.

"Are we going to see Derek and the others later?" asked Marti

"Yeah in the evening. Don't worry about it right now," said George still trying to gather himself.

* * *

Later that morning, Derek met up with Stacy and Corey.

"So how did things go down with your dad?" asked Corey.

"He tried to get us to move back with him in London. Ed and I refused though. No big deal," Derek said as he shrugged slightly, trying to play it cool.

"Wow and he just let it go?" asked Stacy.

"He resisted at first, but when I called him George, he kind of froze up and left. He'll be back though," said Derek.

"Hope that works out dude. The rest of your family seemed really cool. Casey reminds me so much of Spacey Stacy over here," said Corey.

"And Lizzie and Edwin are so cute together. And Corey, how many times have I told you not to call me Spacey Stacy?" said Stacy.

"Sorry babe," said Corey and gave her an apologetic look.

"Well see you guys later. I have English class now and we're reading Shakespeare today. I can barely hold back my excitement," said Derek sarcastically.

"Later Derek," said Corey and Stacy in unison.

"Today class, we're reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. You are going to partner up boy-girl. Since Derek joined our class yesterday, we have an even number of guys and girls," said the English teacher, Ms. Jackson. "You will then be assigned a scene and a performance date".

Derek looked around and saw everyone partnering up. He figured he would get some creepy girl that nobody wanted. Then someone came behind him.

"Hey Venturi, you want to be partners?"

"Yeah sure… Vicky?" said Derek.

"Great, it'll be fun," said Vicky.

"Oh Vicky, I see your working with Derek. What scene do you want?" asked Ms. Jackson.

"The balcony scene," said Vicky instantly.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Ok sounds good," said Ms. Jackson.

"You're staying at Casey's right?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah" answered Derek.

"Cool, I'll come over than. We can practice over there," said Vicky.

"Ok" said a very confused Derek.

At lunch, Derek met up with Corey and Stacy.

"So how did English go?" asked Stacy.

"I got partnered up with Vicky," answered Derek. "We're doing the balcony scene and we're practicing back at the Mcdonald's place.

"Just watch yourself Derek. Vicky's been known to pull some tricks," said Corey.

"I'll be careful. This isn't the first time I've dealt with her," answered Derek.

"Good" said Corey and Stacey in unison.

"So Derek, what was your life like when you lived in London?" asked Stacy.

"Well, I was the most popular guy in school. I had tons of people trying to be my friend and I pretty much got any girl I wanted. The only people there that I really trusted though were: Casey, of course; my friend Ralph, who was a bit slow sometimes but a great overall dude; Emily, who was my neighbor and Casey's best friend; and my best friend Sam, who I did everything with. I was part of a band called D-rock with Sam, Ralph, and sometimes Casey. I worked at a restaurant called Smelly Nellys. It was much nicer than the name suggests. I was a straight D student but I've gotten better due to Casey's pushing" said Derek.

"Wow sounds like C's life before Vicky busted us" said Stacy.

"Yeah I'm usually not this open will anyone, especially people I just recently met. You can blame Casey for this too" said Derek.

"I get you man, I blame Stacy for all my problems. Just look at her; trouble is stamped on her forehead" said Corey.

"Yeah I'm the trouble maker when you are the prankster and master lier" said Stacy.

"Good man" said Derek to Corey.

* * *

After school, Derek came to the McDonald house to find George sitting on the couch with Nora, Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

"Derek, you're here. Your father and I have something to tell everyone" said Nora.

"Derek, Edwin as much as I really don't like the idea of you dating your stepsisters, I have decided to step aside. A battle over you two in court won't be necessary. Marti will continue to live with me, but she'll be here every weekend. You can thank her for giving me the nightmares that changed my mind," said George.

"Really!" exclaimed Derek, Casey, Edwin, and Lizzie, all in unison.

"Thanks George," said Casey.

"Yeah thanks, dad," said Derek.

"I'm glad all the drama is over," said Lizzie.

They all long group hug, Derek included, until they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello Derek. Are you there?" said Vicky.

"Is that Vicky?" asked Casey.

"_Hello Drama!" _thought Derek.

* * *

As you can see, I got a bit lazy in resolving the whole custody issue. I just wanted to move the story along and steer it in a new direction.


	5. Evil Vicky

"Hey Vicky" said Derek as he opened the door for her. "You're earlier than I expected".

"Yeah, well I wanted to get a head start. Hey Aunt Nora!" said Vicky. "Why is everyone here and not in London?"

"Oh Aunt Nora and I separated recently" said George.

"Why are Derek and Edwin enrolled in my school then? Aren't they your sons George?" asked Vicky.

"Well it's complicated and I'll leave it at that" said George.

"That's what Derek said. Not very helpful. Whatever… anyway are you ready to practice D?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah I guess" said Derek reluctantly.

"What are you practicing?" asked Casey.

"Shakespeare project for English class. Derek and I are doing a scene together; the balcony scene actually" said Vicky proudly.

"The… the… balcony scene? Kiss and all?" asked Casey.

"Uh, yeah cuz. Derek and I have some catching up to do, if you know what I mean" said Vicky.

"Derek can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" asked Casey.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right up Vicky" said Derek.

"What were you thinking? Let me answer that, you weren't thinking! The balcony scene with…with Vicky!" said Casey.

"Space Case chill-ax. It's only a project. Besides I didn't really have a choice. Vicky came over and the next thing I knew, the teacher was writing down our names for the balcony scene. No need to be jealous. I won't let her get between us" said Derek.

"Just watch yourself Derek. I don't trust her" said Casey grimly.

"Why? I thought you two worked things out before her mom's wedding" said Derek.

"Yeah well… it was back to normal between us during the McDonald family reunion a few months back. Apparently she blames me for giving her false hope of a happy family with her new step-dad. They clash heads as much as we did when I first moved in with you" said Casey. "To make a long story short, she's out to get me again and I think she's using you to do it this time"

"Don't worry Casey, I'll be careful" said Derek.

"Promise?" asked Casey.

"Promise" answered Derek. He gave her a kiss before going upstairs.

* * *

"Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo. Refuse thy…. What the hell is this? Who the hell speaks like this?" asked Vicky.

"Just read the lines" said Derek. "I'd rather not fail my first project in my new school. Casey will kill me if I don't keep my grades up".

"Why do you care about what she thinks? Don't you two hate each other and fight all the time?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah, but we've resolved our differences. She's one of my best friends. She part of the reason why I'm staying with Nora instead of George" said Derek. "_Or more the entire reason"_ thought Derek.

"I can't believe it! I would have given anything to get rid of Casey if I were you. You missed a golden opportunity to lose that loser!" said Vicky.

"She's not a loser, she's my girlfr…" said Derek, not sure how much actually came out.

"Girlfriend? She's your girlfriend!" yelled Vicky. "What did lose a bet or just your mind? Is this the reason why you are living here!?"

"I didn't lose a bet I choose to take her as my girlfriend and yes, we're the reason why I'm living with Nora and I couldn't be happier" yelled Derek.

"Really…" said Vicky who had an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Edwin, Lizzie, and Casey hung out upstairs. Edwin and Lizzie were chipper as they sat on the bed, while Casey was pacing up and down the room nervously.

"I can't believe Derek and I are staying!" said Edwin.

"I know! I can't believe George let it happen so easily!" agreed Lizzie.

"Stupid Vicky! She's probably all over Derek!" said Casey.

"Don't worry Case, I know Derek. He won't cheat on you especially with Vicky. It's probably even more awkward for him" said Edwin.

"Yeah Casey, I agree. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble and risked everything to get here to just run off with her. Even the worst side of Derek wouldn't do that" said Lizzie.

"I guess. I just don't trust Vicky. Derek may recognize a lot of tricks, but he might not realize what he's up against" said Casey.

"Derek can handle himself" said Edwin.

"Yeah I hope so" said Casey.

* * *

"Now let's practice the most important part of the scene: the kiss" said Vicky. "If you want to impress the teacher, we have to share a passionate, convincing kiss".

"I don't know Vicky…" said Derek nervously.

"What's wrong D? You didn't have a problem the last time we met. Remember?" said Vicky.

"I remember, but that was a long time ago. I've changed and moved on. I…" said Derek as Vicky grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. She then removed her lips from his and looked up.

"Oh, hi Casey!" said Vicky.

"Vicky! GET OUT NOW!!" yelled Casey.

"Casey lets be reasonable. It's obvious that Derek is sick of you and wants someone more desirable. Someone like… me!" said Vicky evilly.

"LEAVE NOW!!" yelled Casey.

"Fine then. We can pick this up tomorrow D" said Vicky as she gave an air kiss to Derek.

"Casey… I can explain…" said Derek nervously.

"No need to Derek. It's Vicky remember? She's trying to get under my skin again. I know you wouldn't cheat on me anyway" said Casey.

Derek simply nodded and kissed Casey. They then went downstairs, turned the TV, and cuddled on the couch.

* * *

The next day Ms. Jackson called on Derek and Vicky to perform their scene.

"But, soft. what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and…" said Derek

"Oh just shut up and plant one on me Romeo!" exclaimed Vicky.

"Uh Vicky. Stick to the lines. Derek continue…" said Ms. Jackson.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…" said Derek.

"What? The sun? You just called me a big, burning piece of gas?" yelled Vicky.

"Vicky, if this continues you and your partner will fail. Do you want this?" asked Ms. Jackson.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this Romeo character is a pathetic sap! He speaks like he's on some serious drugs" said Vicky.

"Vicky, just stick to the lines. I don't want to fail" said Derek.

"Fine…" said Vicky as she rolled here eyes. Derek finished his first two sets of lines and it was Vicky's first major speaking part.

"Romeo Romeo! Where art thou Romeo. Refuse thy girlfriend refuse thy stepsister…" said Vicky.

"What? That isn't in the lines! That's it sit down now! We're going to have a talk after class" yelled Ms. Jackson.

After class, Derek and Vicky remained in their seats after the bell rang.

"Vicky what was the meaning of today's showcase?" asked Ms. Jackson.

"I don't know. We just didn't feel like reading the scene in its original boring version. We wanted to spice it up a bit" said Vicky.

"We? I wanted to do it right, so I could get a good grade!" exclaimed Derek.

"That's not what you said last night. You just wanted to practice the kissing scene" snapped Vicky.

"That was you. I'm sorry Ms. Jackson, but I did my part" said Derek.

"I could see that, Derek. You can leave and don't worry; you won't receive a poor grade on this. You can leave now. Vicky you can leave too, but you have to write a 2-page paper breaking down this scene. It's due at the end of the week if you want to avoid failing" said Ms. Jackson.

At lunch, Derek was sitting with Corey and Stacy when Vicky came over.

"So Derek, sorry about the display earlier" said Vicky. "So anyway, do you want to catch a movie later or maybe you could take me to dinner. I know this great place".

"Vicky, for the last time: I'm going out with Casey. Now get lost" answered Derek.

"Big mistake Venturi! Big Mistake!" said Vicky as she left with an evil smirk on her face.


	6. Warming Up

Derek wasn't sure what Vicky meant by, "Big Mistake Venturi! Big Mistake!" He was pretty sure that she wouldn't just tell the school that he was dating his stepsister like she did to his new friends. That would be too easy. Derek had study hall next so he figured he could afford to be late. He pulled a Casey trick and went to the guidance councilor for advice.

"Hi, you can call me Pauline", said the guidance councilor. "I am a councilor and an art teacher".

_At least she isn't a computer geek like that guy that Casey always talked to, thought Derek._

"And I'm also responsible for all the computer networking and anything technology related in this school", said Pauline.

Derek just hid his head with his hand after hearing this. He immediately regretted coming in.

"So what do you want to talk about? Don't forget, everything you say is completely confidential", said Pauline.

"Well, there's this girl and…" started Derek.

"Let me guess, you like this girl" finished Pauline.

"Not at all. I'm dating her cousin, Casey, and she threatened revenge on me after I refused to leave Casey for her. She used to make Casey miserable with constant teasing and pranks", said Derek.

"I see, and how does that make you feel?" asked Pauline.

"Happy! Cause I'd obviously be in here if I were happy!" exclaimed Derek sarcastically.

"Ok calm down. Now, what is the worst that this girl could do?" asked Pauline.

"I'm not sure. That's the problem. I'm not sure what she's capable of", said Derek.

"Well all I can say is that this girl is probably insecure and that you should try to be nice to her. Try to be friends with her. Then maybe she won't be so bitter towards you", said Pauline.

"Do any of you councilors ever give advice that is actually useful? Vicky would rather eat me than become friends with me now. My stepsister used to go to this Paul back at my old school and he would never give her actual advice. She usually just vented at him. No offense or anything", said Derek.

"Paul? Wait is your stepsister, Casey Mcdonald?" asked Pauline.

"Yeah so?" asked Derek.

"Paul is my twin brother. Every time we'd talk he'd say how Casey would come in and drive him crazy. He was entertained by it though. To be honest, she was all Paul had to talk to during the school day. Wait is this stepsister Casey and girlfriend Casey the same person?" asked Pauline.

"Yeah, now I have to go to class" said Derek.

"Ok bye Derek. Come back anytime", said Pauline.

That afternoon, Corey introduced Derek to the hockey coach. Derek showed the coach his skills: his slap shot, his passing ability, his agility, and toughness along the boards. The coach was very much impressed. Derek was assured a spot on the team until that night…

"Hello, Derek this is Coach. I'm sorry but we don't have room for you on our team. I received a tip from a reliable source that you tried to take advantage of my sweet niece last night. So I'm going to say this as clearly as I can: STAY AWAY FROM MY TEAM AND STAY AWAY FROM MY NIECE VICKY!"

Derek was crushed when he heard the news and furious with Vicky. Casey was at his side when the message played and all she could do was hold Derek and support him.

"I didn't know that the hockey coach was Vicky's uncle", said Derek not believing what just happened.

"Yeah I didn't realize it to be honest. Vicky and her uncle are really close; he's pretty much been her father figure her whole life", said Casey.

"Vicky is only warming up", mumbled Casey to herself.

"Did you say something Space Case?" asked Derek.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Do you want me to leave you alone?" asked Casey.

"No, please stay", said Derek.

"Ok" said Casey who kissed Derek softly on the lips and tightened her embrace. The two fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

The next morning, Derek got a ride from Corey and Stacy to school. He told them about the phone call from the hockey coach. Afterwards, the car ride was pretty quiet as Derek was pensive about the situation.

When they got to school, Derek found hundreds of posters all over the wall. Some of the posters had a picture of a 7-year old Derek when he had the long hair. Under it, the words "Dereka Venturi" were written. On the other half, it had a picture of Casey and it wasn't a pretty picture of Casey. Under it, "Derek Venturi's stepsister/girlfriend" was written under it. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him as he walked through the hallway. Derek knew that he was in for a long day.

During second period, Derek had his first math test in his new school. The teacher had no rules on seating so Vicky took the liberty of sitting next to him. Ten minutes into the test, Vicky went out of her way to ask Derek for test answers. The teacher quickly took notice and promptly took both of their tests away and gave them a zero. The teacher then sent the two to the principal's office.

"So Venturi are you ready to yield?" asked Vicky.

"I don't think so", answered Derek.

"Come on Derek, you're willing to withstand all this for her? I'm warning you that if you don't give up and dump my cousin, the last 24 hours will seem like a day at the spa" said Vicky.

"Don't count on it", answered Derek immediately.

"This is your last chance Venturi! You have 24 hours to dump your stepsister or else", threatened Vicky.

They then walked into the principal's office. The principal talked to them individually, first Vicky, then Derek. When it was Derek's turn, he walked in and was a bit nervous. He had never been nervous in the many previous visits with principals because he was never big on authority.

"Hello Derek, I'm Principal Gordon. I understand you've been caught cheating on your math test"

"Principal Gordon, I swear that I wasn't cheating. It was all Vicky", said Derek.

"You know Derek, I'd like to believe you but previous record from you old school speaks for itself", said Principal Gordon.

"I swear that it was all Vicky. She's been out to get me for the past couple days. I refused to dump her cousin for her and she's been trying to get back at me. She cost me a spot on the hockey team and put up a bunch of posters all over the wall. You know the "Dereka" posters and "Stepsister/girlfriend" poster. Why don't you call my step mom, she'll back me up on this", said Derek.

"Ok Derek, I'll talk to your teacher and ask for her side of the story. Your story does sound legitimate considering Vicky has an equally colorful record and she's been known to do things like this. You're clear for now, but I'm going to be watching you" said Principal Gordon.

"Thank you Principal Gordon" said Derek as he walked out. When he was out of the office he saw Vicky waiting for him.

"Remember Venturi, 24 hours. Choose carefully!" said Vicky.

"I don't need 24 hours. I'm not dumping Casey!" answered Derek immediately.

"Then the real game begins. I'll be seeing you soon Venturi. Very soon!" said Vicky.


	7. Surprise!

**For those of you who already read this chapter and have this story on alert, I'm sorry if you thought I had added a new chapter already. I just had to fix a problem in this chapter. Thanks for the heads-up toogoodtobetrue.**

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Derek came to his usual table and joined Corey and Stacy who got down ahead of him.

"So Derek are you still bummed about the whole hockey try-out thing?" asked Corey.

"It's ok, I'm over it. I should probably focus on my schoolwork anyway. I have to bring my GPA up since it's pretty poor from my old school", said Derek.

"See C, you can learn from Derek. If you would just study and take school seriously, then you wouldn't have to rely on your slam-dunks to get into college", said Stacy.

"For the millionth time, it's slap-shot, not slam dunk. You come to all my games and yet you still don't know the sport", said Corey.

"At least I try", said Stacy giving Corey a puppy-dog face.

"I know", said Corey as he kissed Stacy on the cheek.

"It's not as bad as when I "taught" Casey the rules of football to impress one of her ex-boyfriends. I told her the game opens with a groin-kick and you try to score fling-flongs", said Derek.

Corey and Stacy just looked at each other and laughed.

"And let me guess, two quarterbacks equals a halfback", said Corey.

"Now you're catching on", said Derek hysterically.

Throughout their conversation, Derek couldn't help noticing Vicky staring at him from her table. She had an evil look on her face and gave him a smirk, not unlike the one he often gave Casey. The only difference was, this smirk wasn't so playful.

The next couple days, were relatively quiet. Vicky would walk by glaring at Derek whenever they crossed paths, but surprisingly, she did nothing else. Derek knew that this could only mean that's she's still planning or hasn't completed setting up her plan. He knew, however, it was coming. It was coming soon.

About a week later, Derek encountered some new drama. It wasn't Vicky related drama, but still drama. He was sitting in his room doing his homework with Casey when they both heard shouting coming from Lizzie's room.

"Edwin I can't believe you did that!" yelled Lizzie.

"What, I was only trying to help!" yelled Edwin back.

"Aw, their first fight", said Casey.

"What do you think Edweirdo did this time?" asked Derek.

"Probably gave her his patented gas game as a monthly anniversary present or something like that", answered Casey.

"Edwin, I don't need you to hang up on Jamie every time he calls", said Lizzie.

"Come on Liz, Jamie is trying to steal you from me. I'm just trying to… trying to protect you", said Edwin.

"That's the lamest excuse ever. You just can't handle another guy talking to me can you?" asked Lizzie.

"That's not true, I let Derek talk to you", answered Edwin.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant!" yelled Lizzie as she stormed out of the room.

Derek and Casey skedaddled back to Casey's room when they heard Lizzie stomping towards the door. They heard Lizzie stomp down the stairs and Edwin storm to his room.

"Do want Ed and I'll talk to Liz?" asked Casey.

"Deal", said Derek.

"So Liz, what happened between you and Edwin?" asked Casey.

"Nothing, now leave me alone!" said Lizzie.

"Come on Liz, the whole house heard you two fight. I know something's up", said Casey.

"It's just that Edwin is so immature sometimes. He hangs up the phone on my whenever Jamie calls", said Lizzie.

"The Venturi men are known to be immature sometimes, but in a way, it's their way of expressing that they care for us", said Casey.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.

"Well remember when Derek told Sam that he couldn't date me because of the so-called male-code?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, so?" asked Lizzie.

"So, it was his way of keeping me away from Sam because he didn't want to lose me to anyone", said Casey.

"Really I didn't think he like you back then", said Lizzie.

"Yeah well, Mom said that she noticed that he did from day one", said Casey. "Anyway what I'm trying to get at is that you should give Ed another chance."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks sis", said Lizzie.

"Anytime Liz", said Casey

Meanwhile…

"Yo Ed, do you have a minute?" asked Derek.

"I guess bro, what's up? Is this about me and Lizzie?" asked Edwin.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Derek, pretending he didn't hear their conversation.

"Lizzie got mad at me for hanging up on Jamie every time he called. It's not that I don't like Jamie, is just that…" said Edwin.

"You think he's going to try to steal Lizzie since he still has a crush on her", finished Derek.

"Yeah bro, that's exactly right. So what should I do?" asked Edwin.

"Well do you trust Lizzie?" asked Derek.

"Yeah of course", answered Edwin.

"So if you trust her, then what's the problem?" asked Derek.

"I guess nothing. I guess I should apologize", said Edwin.

"Yeah you should", agreed Derek.

"Thanks bro. I can't believe how SENSITIVE you are now that you're dating Casey", said Edwin playfully.

"You're going to pay that!" yelled Derek as Edwin rushed up the stairs.

At dinnertime, Corey and Stacy came over. Nora made chicken and tofu. Edwin and Lizzie had made up and were sitting closer together than usual.

"So I see that our talks worked", said Casey.

"Yeah, but we both know that it was all me", said Derek.

"DER-EK! You know that we both did it", said Casey.

"Fine, I'm sorry", said Derek.

"You should be", said Casey as she went in to kiss Derek.

"Whoa Case, we have company! PDA! P.D.A!" said Derek.

"DER-EK!" exclaimed Casey as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Case, Corey is the exact same way. If I anything more than kiss him on the cheek in public, he starts to freak out", said Stacy.

"So Nora, are these two always like this?" asked Stacy.

"Well, a month ago, this would be about as peaceful as these two would get. Back at our old home, Derek and Casey were pretty much World War III. They've gotten along much better, obviously, but in some ways I sort of miss the fighting. However, I'll take this over the fighting any day", said Nora.

"Yeah our parents are the same way. They like the fact that we get along now but my dad threatened to charge us for the high-quality earplugs he bought", said Corey.

In the middle of dinner, the doorbell rang. Derek got up to answer it.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention this. Kids we are going to have a guest for the next week."

Derek opened the door and just froze in horror and shock.

"Hey Derek, I'm going to be living with you for a week. Isn't that great? Now the party begins", said Vicky, giving him her evil smirk.


	8. Weekend School and Wedding Videos

"Mom, what is Vicky doing here?" asked Casey.

"My sister called and told me that she was going on a second honeymoon with her husband considering that they didn't have much of a first one. So Vicky needs a place to stay while they're gone", said Nora.

"Why are they having their second honeymoon now? They've only been married a little over a year!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yeah I know, but it was Vicky's idea. She wanted her mom and step-dad to have real honeymoon and she also wanted some time to spend with her favorite cousin", said Nora.

"But Vicky hates me and Derek. This is going to be the worst", said Casey.

"Casey, Vicky doesn't hate you or Derek. Don't be so dramatic. Give her a chance and I'm sure you'll have the best time with her", said Nora.

"Yeah right", mumbled Casey.

"Casey, I think you should go help your cousin unpack", said Nora.

"Do I have to?" whined Casey.

"Yes!" snapped Nora immediately.

Casey then stomped upstairs. She couldn't believe that Vicky would be staying and to make things worse she would be sharing a room with Vicky.

"Hey cuz, just in time to help me unpack", said Vicky.

"Whatever Vicky, let's just get this over with", said Casey.

"You know, since we will be roommates and will be spending so much time together I feel we should establish some ground rules," said Vicky as she smirked at Casey evilly.

"Ok here's one, don't even try to come between me and Derek!" yelled Casey.

"What's with the yelling? Do you have to be so uptight all the time?" asked Vicky.

"Stay away from Derek!" yelled Casey.

"What makes you think that I want to break you two up?" asked Vicky who's still wearing that evil grin.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been out to get me forever and you've been flirting with Derek since he moved here!" yelled Vicky.

"Oh right! Don't worry cuz, I think much bigger than breaking you two up. Much bigger", said Vicky confidently.

Casey then stormed out of the room and barged into Derek's room. Casey started pacing around.

"Space Case what's wrong", asked Derek.

"Icky-Vicky of course. That girl has manipulated her way here just to make us miserable this week. Me in particular!" yelled Casey.

"Casey babe, breathe. In. Out. In. Out", said Derek.

"Derek I have an evil cousin in my room, I'm not pregnant! What should we do?" asked Casey.

"I think we should first just calm down. If we freak out too much, only bad things will happen", said Derek.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to sleep in the same room as her. Who knows what will be sticking to me when I wake up!" yelled Casey.

"That's right Casey, freak out. It'll only makes my week of fun better", said a voice from behind the door. It wasn't loud enough for either Derek or Casey to hear.

* * *

The next morning Casey woke up after a restless night to find nothing stuck, attached, or dripping from her. Good start, she thought. The alarm clock rang on its usual time and Vicky was out of the room. Still good, but there has to be something wrong, she thought.

She headed downstairs and found Vicky at the table.

"Morning Cuz. Sorry about yesterday. I made eggs, do you want some?" asked Vicky.

"No thanks, I always have cereal", said Casey suspiciously.

"Ok, do you need a ride to school?" asked Vicky.

"No, besides you go to Derek's school. Let's not forget, you don't have the best driving record", said Casey.

"Right, so do want to see a movie after school today?" asked Vicky.

"Not really. I think I'm going to get dressed and leave early. See you later Vicky", said Casey.

"Have a good day, cuz", said Vicky.

Casey leaves the house, confused about what Vicky is up to. She figures that a day in school would clear her head. Meanwhile Derek made his way downstairs about 5 minutes after Casey left.

"Where's Casey? She's always the first one up", commented a half-asleep Derek.

"She went to school early today", said Vicky with an evil grin on her face.

"But it's Saturday", said Derek.

"I know! I took a page out of the Derek Venturi book! She's so out of it, that she didn't realize it!" exclaimed Vicky.

"Morning Vicky, morning Derek. Where's Casey?" asked Nora.

"School", said Vicky proudly.

"But she doesn't ha…", started Nora.

"Don't worry, she'll figure it out soon enough", said Vicky as she looked up at Derek who was just giving her a death glare.

"So Derek, you never told me about how hockey try-outs went", said Vicky.

"I'm going to get Edwin up", said Derek, not wanted to continue the conversation.

* * *

Casey didn't realize what Vicky did until she reached the school. When it did hit her, she was furious. It was much worse than when Derek did it to her. Much worse.

She immediately stormed back to her house and practically tore the front door off its hinges when she came in.

"VIC-KY!" yelled Casey.

"Yes cuz. Did you have a good day in school?" teased Vicky.

"UGH!!" groaned Casey as she stomped up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe Vicky did that. No scratch that, I can. I can't believe I fell for it!" yelled Casey.

"Calm down Case, it was just a petty prank. Don't let Vicky get under your skin", said Derek.

"What are we going to do Derek? I'm not just going to ignore it because she'll interpret it as a sign to push harder!" yelled Casey.

"I agree. That's why I think we need to keep Vicky in check by taking the fight to her", suggested Derek.

"Derek, you know I don't believe in stooping to her level", said Casey.

"Yeah and how has that worked out for you?" asked Derek giving her a playful smirk.

"Ok you win. What's the plan?" asked Casey.

"Well first I thought it would be a good idea to get Vicky out of the house. She's the most dangerous here", said Derek.

"Ok, how do you propose you we do that?" asked Casey.

"Remember the wedding movie had an extra scene not featured in the main movie?" asked Derek.

"You mean you're kissing scene with Vicky?" asked Casey.

"Exactly! How would her mom feel if her daughter was staying in a house with a guy she has made out with?" asked Derek.

"So how are you going to get it to her?" asked Casey.

"Simple. Vicky used my computer yesterday to email her mom and I remember her email address. I just have to send Icky's mother a copy of the video. Next thing we know, her mom and step-dad are on the next flight back here", said Derek.

"Derek I love you!" exclaimed Casey.

"I know Case. I have the video attached to the email already. Would you like to do the honor of sending the email?" asked Derek.

"Yes! Yes I would", responded Casey as she clicked the mouse to send the video.

"Now that step one is finished, it's time for step two", said Derek giving his infamous smirk.

"Oh step two!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yes step two. Something I like to call Operation Sticky Vicky", said Derek.

"That sounds, immature. Reminds me of someone I know. Eric? No. Lerek? No. Terek? No", said Casey.

"I get it", said Derek.

"But I love it, just like someone I know. I'm in!" exclaimed Casey.


	9. A Game of Poker

"So what does Operation Sticky Vicky involve? Glue? Honey?" asked Casey with extreme interest.

"Glue and Feathers. I was inspired when I read about the American Revolution. Some American rebels would tar and feather British Soldiers and governors", answered Derek.

"You actually read something?" asked Casey jokingly who was actually proud of him.

"So I think we should do it tomorrow at the fair. While she freaks out about it I have a special song for Vicky that will play over the speakers", said Derek.

"What song is it?" asked Casey.

Derek then went over and popped in a burnt CD into his stereo. As soon as the song started, Casey recognized it from her Saturday morning cartoons with Marti. She literally fell out of chair laughing.

_V! I! C-K-Y! _

_The sound of her name makes the little kids cry _

_OHHHHHHHH! _

_Hey Vicky! _

_You're so so icky _

_Just the thought of bein' round you _

_Makes me oh, so sicky _

_Hey Vicky _

_Won't you please explain _

_How you get so much enjoyment _

_Outta causing kids pain? _

_A chick who's just plain mean _

_A sour sweet sixteen _

_She a fire-breathing dragon _

_In a pair of black jeans!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! _

_Hey Vicky _

_Would you tell us true _

_How we ever got the bad luck _

_To be stuck with you? _

_Oh, Vicky _

_Can we say one thing? _

_It's your super total yuckiness _

_That makes us wanna sing _

_Icky Vicky! _

_Ew! Ew! _

_Icky Vicky! _

_Ew! Ew! _

_Icky Vicky! _

"Wow a song from the Fairly Odd Parents!" exclaimed Casey.

"Hey it's one of Smarti's favorite songs. What can I say, the girl has good tastes", said Derek.

"Well the song is fitting. Ok so how are we going to manage to glue and feather Vicky. She'll be suspicious if she see's us with that stuff around her", said Casey.

"Casey there is one Venturi that Vicky trusts right now and she'll be here any minute now", said Derek evilly.

"You're going to use your little sister's cuteness powers to lower Vicky's guard?" asked Casey.

"Genius right? Besides Marti will just look at it as a fun human art project. Remember how much she enjoyed painting your hair?" asked Derek with his infamous smirk.

"Yeah", mumbled Casey.

"Derek, Casey, George and Marti are here!" yelled Nora from the bottom of the stairs.

"Lets go greet my dad and Smarti", said Derek.

"Ok" agreed Casey.

Throughout that conversation, Vicky was on the other side of the door listening to their conversation. She started formulating a plan to counteract Derek's plan.

After some small talk with George in the living room, Derek and Casey took Marti upstairs to tell her the plan to glue Vicky. Derek explained to her that she was entered in a human art project and that Marti would be merely helping her; it was a surprise for her however.

Derek and Casey slept well that night looking forward to their big day tomorrow.

The next morning, Derek got up uncharacteristically early (it was a weekend day). He made his way downstairs and saw that Casey had put glue and colored feathers out (they were put next to all of Marti's stuff so it wouldn't be suspicious. Or so she thought).

* * *

"Morning Derek, you're up early", said Nora.

"Morning Nora, I couldn't get back to sleep. I guess I'm just excited about the fair", said Derek.

"There's a fair? I want to go! Please Please Please Smerek!" exclaimed Marti, who pretended not to know about it.

"Of course you can go Smarti, but Casey and I have things to do when it starts, so we'll have to show up late", said Derek.

"That's not fair!" yelled Marti.

"Vicky, can you take Marti to the fair and watch over her until Derek and Casey get there?" asked Nora.

"Of course Aunt Nora, it'll be fun", answered Vicky giving a fake smile.

"Yeah!" yelled Marti.

"That girls a great actress", whispered Casey to Derek.

"Who Smarti or Icky?" asked Derek.

"I meant Marti. If I wasn't there when you told Marti about the plan, I would have believed that this was the first time she heard about it", whispered Casey.

"Of course, she's a Venturi. Stage one is complete", answered Derek giving his smirk.

"Befriend the munchkin, stage one complete", murmured Vicky to herself.

As soon as Vicky and Marti finished breakfast, they headed out to the fair. Marti kept chewing Vicky's ear off about a bunch of random subjects. Casey and Derek meanwhile followed them (staying out of sight of course).

"So Vicky do you want to make pretty art?" asked Marti.

"Sure I guess Marti. Do you want to go to the painting booth?" asked Vicky.

"No, I was thinking more like glue art!" exclaimed Marti.

"Really. Ok I get it. Come on Marti make your art!" said Vicky.

Marti then reached inside her backpack and to get the glue bottles. She started to squeeze them pointing them at Vicky when she noticed that they were empty. Vicky just smirked at the little girl whose face was turning red after squeezing the bottle as hard as she could.

"Nice try Venturi and McDonald!" yelled Vicky. "You know Marti, you're stepsister and big brother aren't very subtle. Somebody left out the glue bottles and feathers this morning".

"Whoops!" said Casey.

"Casey!" exclaimed Derek.

"Sorry, I wanted them out so we wouldn't forget them. Sorry for trying to keep organized", defended Casey.

"Don't be, I planned for this" responded Derek.

"What?" blurted Casey.

"Spacey do you think your cousin would just fall for a childish plan as tarring and feathering. Please Casey, today's plan is bigger than what I told you last night. Blasting that Icky Vicky song was merely bait and telling you the shallow aspect of the plan was bait. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't. Vicky was listening", said Derek.

"So this is a big chess match between us and her?" asked Casey.

"No Casey, I wouldn't be caught dead as a chess-geek. I may have hooked up with you, but I'm still Derek. This is more of a poker game. The strategy involved is dynamic though; it's constantly changing. There is bluffing involved, timing is involved, and playing the person is more important than playing the cards or situation. Throughout the day, deception is key", said Derek.

"Of course, so what's next? Wait, she has Marti! This is bad! Bad! Bad!" freaked out Casey.

"Chillax Case. Vicky's next move is sending Smarti back to us with full glue bottles. She is trying to give the appearance of turning the tables on us, while she is merely distracting us so she can set up her prank. Look, Smarti's coming now", said Derek.

"And she has glue bottles in her hand. It's amazing how insightful you are here, but how clueless you are in school", said Casey stunned at how sharp Derek was in this situation.

"Case, I've been doing better now that I've applied myself. I'm not stupid; I was smart enough to keep you off-balance for as long as we've known each other", responded Derek.

"Ok genius, what's our next move?" asked Casey.

"Nothing. We will cooperate with Vicky for the time being and spend time getting the glue away from Marti. Edwin and Lizzie will be keeping tabs on Vicky", answered Derek.

"So does that mean…" started Casey.

"That's right. It's Vicky's move!" said Derek.

* * *

Sorry about not updating for a while, but I've had writers block. It sort of broke when I heard my little brother watching the Fairly Odd Parents and that Icky Vicky Song played. I don't know how I feel about this chapter yet, but it's not my favorite. Please review.


	10. Derek's Move

Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and supporting me. Please keep on reviewing!

* * *

After Derek and Casey managed to get the glue away from Marti it was time for them, it was time to find out what Vicky was up to. He first gave Marti a coloring book and sat her down next to them. Derek then called Edwin to get and update.

"Hey Agent Weirdo what's Vicky doing?" asked Derek.

"Hey bro, it looks like Vicky is at the water fountain filling up water balloons", answered Edwin.

"Water balloons? That's it? Is she doing anything else?" asked Derek.

"No that's it bro. Although she has already set up this thing that looks like a giant slingshot", said Edwin.

"Ok good work Edweirdo. I'll be calling soon for an update", said Derek as he hung

"So Vicky is just filling up water balloons. What do you think the big plan is? Is she going to fire water balloons at us using that sling shot?" asked Casey.

"There's not way that it's that simple Case. You know you're cousin, she's basically a female version of yours truly without the charm and pretty partner", said Derek.

"Aw thanks, but we have to figure out what she's up to. Oh I know she's going to shoot balloons at us and then she is going to point and call us names", said Casey.

"Yeah, idea is almost as lame as Edwin's new stamp collection", said Derek.

"Fine, then what is it then D?" asked Casey.

"We have to wait and find out, but I don't think it's for us", said Derek.

--"So what do you think Vicky's up to?" asked Lizzie.

"I don't know. It can't be good though. She's one evil chick though, completely different from you other McDonalds. But I think that my bro can outwit her in this war though. This is his specialty you know", said Edwin.

"Don't forget Casey, she can be just as devious as Derek when the situation calls for it. Besides, she knows Vicky better than Derek", said Lizzie.

"True, but Derek thinks just like Vicky; he can predict Vicky's moves a lot faster than Casey can", said Edwin.

"Uh Edwin" said Lizzie.

"Yeah Liz", answered Edwin.

"INCOMING!" yelled Lizzie.

Edwin looked up and saw several water balloons flying through the air in Edwin and Lizzie's direction. Then tried ducking with Edwin doing his best to shield Lizzie. Vicky had perfect aim, however. After a series of shots by Vicky, Edwin and Lizzie were soaking wet.

Vicky then ran over to Edwin and Lizzie and noticed that Edwin's phone was lying on the ground. It was wet, but still functional. She decided to call her favorite cousin and partner to update them on situation.

"Hey Ed, what's the latest?" answered Derek.

"Hello D, it's Vicky. Your little spies can't help you anymore Venturi since they lost their phone. Don't worry their too busy drying off to care about our game any longer", said Vicky.

"What do want Vicky?" asked Derek.

"I have a riddle for you Venturi, although my cousin would probably be able to answer this", said Vicky. Derek then passed the phone to Casey

"What contains fact, opinion, is red, and only McDonald's have laid eyes on?" asked Vicky.

"That's the lamest riddle I've ever heard!" exclaimed Casey.

"Come on Case, since it's for you it has to be pretty obvious considering how oblivious you can be. So what's the answer?" asked Vicky.

"The only thing I can think of is…my diary!" yelled Casey.

"That's right Casey, your diary. I have it right here!" said Vicky.

"You're bluffing!" accused Casey.

"Oh really, let me read a passage. Two days you wrote a passage saying that I'm a ghastly, despicable, icky cousin who's manipulative and vile", said Vicky.

"Ok what do want?" snapped Casey.

"You'll see", said Vicky right before she hung up.

"Der-ek she has my diary! What are we going to do?" asked Casey.

"Girls and their precious, secret diaries!" said Derek as he rolled his eyes. "What's the worst she could do with it?"

"I don't know, but it's Vicky. She's probably going to read the most embarrassing stuff over the loud speaker or something!" screamed Casey.

"Whoa Casey you're freaking out", muttered Derek.

"Of course I'm freaking out! Der-ek, I thought you had this under control!" yelled Casey. "Oh great, my school's cheerleader squad is here; they'll love to hear some of the stuff in it!"

"Space Case breathe. Do you think that Edwin and Lizzie are my only spies? Corey and Stacy are out their too keeping tabs on her. Also, it's time for Smarti to initiate the next phase", said Derek.

"Next phase? What next phase?" asked Casey.

"Marti is going to ask Vicky for surrender terms. Our surrender terms", said Derek.

"What we're giving up?" yelled Casey in disbelief.

"No Space Case. Just for her terms. It's just more psychological games", said Derek.

"So in other words a bluff?" asked Casey.

"7-2 off-suit babe" said Derek as he gives his infamous smirk.

"Hey Vicky can we talk for a minute?" asked Marti.

"Sure thing Munch…I mean Marti", said Vicky who was wearing the fakest smile possible.

"Smerek and Casey wanted to ask what they would have to do to end this whole game", informed Marti.

"They want to… surrender?" asked Vicky.

"I think that's the word Smerek used", said Marti.

"Ok this is what I want. I want Derek for the rest of the day. He must do everything I want without question. If he cooperates, then I'll give Casey her diary back", said Vicky.

"Ok I'll tell them that. Hopefully I remember it all", said Marti.

"Don't worry Marti, I'll text Derek and let him know my plans", said Vicky.

"Ok", said Marti happily as she skipped back to Derek and Casey.

Vicky then proceeded to text the terms to Derek and told him to meet her on the soccer field in 30 minutes if he agrees to them.

"So what's your next play?" asked Casey.

"Let me think this through for a second", started Derek.

"Thinking things through? That's a first", joked Casey.

"Very funny. Why would Vicky want me to be her servant for the day? Why would she want me closer to her the rest of the day?" asked Derek.

"Perhaps it's to keep you within view. She thinks that you aren't as dangerous when you are supervised. She understands that the battle won't be over, but her opponent will be me", said Casey.

"Very good Space Case. My genius has rubbed off on you. Ok here's the play: I'll accept her terms and you will run the show with Stacy and Corey's help. I'll keep Vicky occupied until I can locate your diary", said Derek.

"Are you sure about this? I think that our best chance of beating Vicky is by you running the show. I can't outsmart Vicky in this game; this is your specialty. This isn't poetry or anything academically oriented, this is basically a sophisticated prank war", said Casey.

"Casey, not to long ago, we used to spar like this every day and to tell you the truth, you gave me all I could handle. I learned that you are not someone to underestimate. You can handle this. You can beat Vicky. Don't worry, Stacy tells me that Corey is also an experienced prankster so you'll have help", said Derek.

"Ok, I think I can do it", said Casey after a deep breath.

"That's my girl", said Derek who then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I need to go call Corey and Stacy over".

After Derek's friends showed up and joined Casey, he went over to the soccer field to meet up with his nemisis.

"Hey Derek, you're just in time", said Vicky giving him an evil grin.

"Just in time for what?" asked Derek.

"You'll see", said Vicky.


	11. Game Over Vicky

I finally got through my writer's block and got this written. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's your plan?" asked Derek.

"Do you know what this is?" Vicky asked as she held up Casey's diary and waved it menacingly.

"Casey's diary. I would recognize it anywhere", answered Derek.

"Good, here you go", she said as she handed the book to Derek. "Please give it back to Casey".

"Is this going to blow up or something?" asked Derek.

"No it just has a little message for her", answered Vicky as she gave Derek a smirk.

Derek then quickly flipped through it to make sure that there wasn't anything lodged in between the pages. It was surprisingly clean.

"Get out of here!" insisted Vicky as she shooed Derek away.

As Derek was heading back to Casey, Corey and Stacy had arrived. Corey had some ideas of what Vicky was up to (all wrong by the way) while Stacy was next to useless. Not surprisingly, they were shocked to see Derek back with Casey's diary. They expected Derek to be held hostage for at least a little bit.

"Derek what happened? What do have there dude?" asked Corey.

"Casey's diary", said Derek as he handed Casey back her diary. "Vicky said there is a note in their for you".

Casey opened her diary and went to her last entry. On the back, she saw an entry for today and Vicky wrote it.

Dear Casey,

As fun as this whole day has been, battling it out with you and Derek, I'm afraid I must end this soon. Although Derek is back with you, I'm afraid the final confrontation will be between us; one-on-one. Meet me behind the stage located at the center of the park alone and bring your best singing voice. You'll need it.

Don't show Derek this note or you will automatically lose. I'll know because I can see you now.

Yours truly,

Cousin Victoria.

Casey looked up and saw Vicky up on a distant hill watching her with binoculars. Casey simply waved at Vicky and her cousin waved back. Casey wasn't sure what her evil cousin's plan was, but she wasn't sure whether victor y would be possible.

"Derek I have to meet Vicky behind the stage alone. Wish me luck", said Casey.

"Don't worry, I'll join you in few minutes", said Derek.

"But Vicky said…" started Casey.

"Uh Case, look over there", said Derek as he pointed to a lady in the crowd.

"Got it. See you in a few", said Casey confidently.

After Casey started making her way to the stage, Vicky followed suit. She saw that Casey was following her directions and thought that this would be an easy victory to end a hard fought war. She didn't anticipate what would happen next however.

"Hey Derek", said a familiar looking lady to Derek.

"Hey D, who's that?" asked Stacy.

"Corey, Stacy, this is Vicky's mom: Fiona. You're here just in time", said Derek.

"Yes Derek, I believe I am. I received a video of you and Vicky from an anonymous source. I always thought she liked you, but I had no idea how far it went. Do you have any idea how wrong it is to date your stepsister's cousin? Vicky is practically family; to some people she is family!" exclaimed Fiona.

Derek then decided to Hollywood a little bit. He started putting his head down, trying to look guilty. Then he looked up and smirked at her.

"I'm sorry Fiona, it's just that I can't resist your daughter", said Derek arrogantly. "I guess it's a good thing you saw the censored version".

"Censored version! There's more! Holy cow! That's it Derek, I've heard enough. Where's Vicky, she's leaving immediately!" yelled Fiona.

"As you wish", said Derek as he smirked at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" yelled Fiona. "This isn't funny!"

Meanwhile Casey was at the stage and saw that Vicky was sitting there, waiting for her. She had a book or more accurately a photo album in her lap. She had an evil grin on her face as she saw her cousin walk-in.

"Hey Vicky, what do you have there?" asked Casey.

"Hey Case. This is my favorite photo album. It contains 10 of your most embarrassing photos. I took 8 of them and I got the other 2 from Derek during the wedding".

She opened the album and Casey saw the pictures containing her klutziest moments and her fashion disasters. Although Casey was fully aware of Derek's plan, she was still extremely uncomfortable seeing the photos.

"Ok here's the game. You have to go on stage and sing a song and I will rate you on your performance on a scale of one to ten. Your rating will correlate with the amount of photos I give you. All the photos you don't receive will be sent to my good friend Hannah, who works for a Toronto newspaper", said Vicky.

"So what do I have to sing?" asked Casey desperately hoping that Derek shows up soon.

"Hmm, I need a really embarrassing song. You'll open with the original Pokémon song just to warm up, then report back for the next song. Oh look the whole park is gathered around. It's show time", said Vicky.

"I don't think so Victoria!" yelled Fiona.

"Mom! I didn't expect you back so soon!" exclaimed Vicky who was clearly alarmed.

"Hey Vicky, your mom came rushing back after she found out about our secret relationship", said Derek as he smirked.

"Relationship? What relationship?" asked Vicky confused.

"You know the one we had for the past year. It all started with that make out session at your mom's wedding and we cooled off since", said Derek confidently.

"What!" exclaimed Vicky.

"Victoria you are in big trouble. You sneak around behind my back, lie, and you've been having a relationship with your cousin's stepbrother! Also it seems you've been blackmailing Casey, unless that album contains pictures of ponies!" yelled Fiona.

"But I…" started Vicky.

"But you were only blackmailing me so I wouldn't tell you mom. Give it up Vicky! Everything is out in the open now!" exclaimed Casey.

"But…but…I", stuttered Vicky.

"Vicky let's go. You are grounded for a long, long time. Don't even think about going anywhere near Casey and Derek. Especially Derek. I will take this album and throw it away. We will discuss your punishment further tonight!" yelled Fiona.

"This is over cuz, this isn't over Venturi!" yelled Vicky.

"Yes it is Victoria. Yes it is!" said Fiona.

"Game over Vicky", said Derek.

"Bye Vicky!" said Casey as she waved menacingly at her cousin. "Derek how did Fiona arrive so quickly?".

"Well when I said I have to send that wedding video I really meant to say I already sent the video. I sent it right after Vicky sent her email. Fiona received it two days ago and spent yesterday and half of today working her way back here", answered Derek.

"Hey Case, what was Vicky planning?" asked Stacy.

"She was planning a show in which I was singing. In fact, these people all have gathered here for a show. I think we should give them a show!" said Casey. "Derek you know what to do".

Derek went over and found the DJ booth and put in his new favorite CD. Casey took the microphone that was sitting on the booth. Corey then took over for Derek in the booth while Derek went onto the stage.

"What's up Toronto! Are you ready for the show?" asked Derek.

The crowd then responded by cheering loudly.

"I want you to put your hands together for my favorite girl in the whole world…" announced Derek.

"Aw that's so sweet, he's introducing you", said Stacy.

"Not exactly", said Casey.

"My sister: Marti Venturi!" said Derek as Marti ran onto the stage. "Isn't she adorable. To join her, please give a round of applause for my girlfriend, Casey McDonald!"

Casey then ran onto the stage and handed Marti a microphone.

"Ok these two lovely ladies will sing our favorite song in the world. It's from one of Marti's favorite shows. Hit it ladies!" exclaimed Derek.

"Derek you didn't?" asked Casey.

"Spacey. I promised you that this song will play today", said Derek.

Then Marti started singing with Casey soon joining her.

_V! I! C-K-Y!_

_The sound of her name makes the little kids cry_

_OHHHHHHHH!_

_Hey Vicky!_

_You're so so icky_

_Just the thought of bein' round you_

_Makes me oh, so sicky_

_Hey Vicky_

_Won't you please explain_

_How you get so much enjoyment_

_Outta causing kids pain?_

_A chick who's just plain mean_

_A sour sweet sixteen_

_She a fire-breathing dragon_

_In a pair of black jeans!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Hey Vicky_

_Would you tell us true_

_How we ever got the bad luck_

_To be stuck with you?_

_Oh, Vicky_

_Can we say one thing?_

_It's your super total yuckiness_

_That makes us wanna sing_

_Icky Vicky!_

_Ew! Ew!_

_Icky Vicky!_

_Ew! Ew!_

_Icky Vicky!_

Luckily, Vicky was in the proximity to hear the performance. She then broke away from her mothers grip and stomped off in a completely different direction from both her mother and the stage.

After the song was finished, Casey had one more thing to say to Vicky.

"Hey Vicky, out of 10, how was my performance?" asked Casey.

Vicky just turned around and gave Casey a priceless look. Casey never thought she would receive such joy from another person's pain, but then again, she never thought she would ever successfully get the better of cousin Vicky. Of course never before did she have Derek on her side when facing her cousin.

* * *

To be honest, I'm glad I ended the whole Vicky thing. I can finally move on with the story. As usual please review!


	12. Derekus Gifts pt 1

Hey everyone I'm back. I've been on vacation for the past week and a half. This is kinda random at times and a little faster paced than the previous chapters, but I think it works.

* * *

The Venturi-McDonald clan came home at the end of the fair to find Nora on the phone with Fiona. Every other word out of her mouth is an apology, but once she saw the kids, she just smiled and tried not to laugh. Personally, she thought what they did to Vicky was the funniest thing she heard in a while.

George came by that night to pick up Marti. The car ride home consisted on Marti going on and on about Vicky's defeat. George, being the master prankster he is, was incredibly proud. He never really liked Vicky (or Fiona really). He made a mental note to congratulate Derek later (whether or not he'll remember is another story).

The next few weeks were pretty drama free for the Venturi-McDonald pack. The same can't be said for Vicky. Aside from being grounded indefinitely, she was kicked off the cheerleader squad for failing grades. The best part for Derek, however, was that she didn't even look in his direction since the day at the park. She was officially out of his life.

Fast-forward December 15

Derek and Edwin are at the mall looking for gifts for their girls.

"What should I get Lizzie for Christmas?" asked Edwin.

"She likes soccer, buy her a new ball", said Derek unenthusiastically.

"Come on D, even you can put more thought into than a soccer ball", said Edwin.

"Fine, throw in a pair of cleats", said Derek.

"Forget it, I'll figure it out myself. What are you going to buy Casey? The first poetry book you can find?" asked Edwin.

"And a card", added Derek.

"Are you serious D? You know Casey. She'll be pretty mad if you don't come up with something better", said Edwin.

"Ugh fine", said Derek as he rolled his eyes. "You know I was only kidding right?"

"Right…" said Edwin sarcastically.

Meanwhile…

"What should I get Edwin?" asked Lizzie.

"I don't know? Edwin's interest change by the week", said Casey.

"There's one thing, besides me of course, that doesn't change", said Lizzie.

"What?" asked Casey.

"His desire to be a businessman. How can I use that?" asked Lizzie.

"I have an idea…" said Casey.

Back to the guys…

"I found the perfect gift", said Edwin pointing at his perfect gift.

"Huh?" said Derek looking at it, scratching his head.

"It's perfect. It's simple, yet thoughtful. She'll love it!" exclaimed Edwin.

"Whatever Edweirdo. Hurry up and buy it because I think I have something in mind, but I need a second opinion", said Derek.

"And…" said Edwin.

"I need a loan", said Derek.

Back to the girls…

"I got it! I just thought of the perfect gift. It's something that represents our relationship", said Lizzie.

"What is it?" asked Casey who started inching closer to her sister.

Lizzie whispered the idea into Casey's ear. Was it necessary? Not at all, but it emphasized the need to keep it a secret.

"Huh?" said Casey, extremely surprised. "Wow I'd expect that from Edwin".

"And that's why we are so good together", said Lizzie proudly. "So now let's think about Derek's gift. I'm thinking hockey".

"It wouldn't be any other way", said Casey.

Fast Forward again to Christmas Eve

"Smerek! Casey! Lizzie! Nora! We're here!" yelled Marti as she came into the house.

"Hey you forgot me!" exclaimed Edwin.

"Yeah yeah yeah", said Marti. Derek then came down the stairs. "Smerek!"

"Hey Smarti!" exclaimed Derek as he picked up Marti and hugged her. "How have you been? My dad behaving?"

"Dad's been behaving I guess", said Marti. "It's good to be here and eat Nora's cooking for a change".

"Hey I heard that Marti", said George.

"I'll give you all the dirt later" whispered Marti into Derek's ear.

"Hey Marti! Hey George", said Casey as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Casey. Are you going caroling with me, dad, and Smerek?" asked Marti.

"Wait a minute Smarti! Venturi men don't carol. You've heard me sing, but more importantly, you've heard my dad sing", said Derek as he smirked at his father.

"Watch it Derek. It's not to late to drop your gift at the local shelter", said Derek.

"What? I'm doing you a favor", said Derek.

"Yeah Derek and I would love to join you. I'll make sure Lizzie and Ed come to", said Casey.

"You know, Lizzie and I have plans and…" started Ed.

"Save it Ed. If I have to do this, you do to", threatened Derek.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long night", said an already exacerbated Edwin.

The next morning…

"Smerek! Smerek wake up! We can't open the presents until you're up!" exclaimed Marti who was jumping up and down on Derek's bed.

"Ok Smarti, I'm up. By the way Merry Derekus", said Derek.

"Merry Smerekus Smerek", said Marti.

Derek and Marti made their way down the stairs to find the rest of the family waiting for them in the living room.

"Merry Christmas Derek!" everyone exclaimed.

"Excuse me", said Derek.

"Ugh! Merry Derekus Derek!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's better", said Derek.

"Let's cut to the chase! Where are the presents?" asked Marti.

"George is bringing them up from the basement. Come to think of it, I hope that man doesn't try to bring them all up at once", said Nora as she ran to the basement.

A minute later, Nora and George brought up all the presents and placed them under the tree. As soon as they were all on the ground Marti ran up and sorted them out. She handed out everyone's presents.

Everyone opened Nora's presents first (on Nora and George's way up they realized that George left his back at his house). Derek got a new video camera so he could make movies whenever he wanted. He did want to be a director if hockey didn't work out (like it appears it won't). Casey received membership to the new dance studio that specialized in advanced dancing. Lizzie received a new soccer ball and cleats (good thing Edwin didn't listen to Derek). Edwin received a new cell phone. Marti got a new dollhouse with more accessories and attachments that she thought was possible.

Next it was Marti's presents. She gave each person a drawing along with a hand made card. She also gave Derek a clay animal (nobody was quite sure what it was and nobody wanted to ask). Interestingly, she also wrote addressed Casey's card as "Smasey".

Lizzie then went next. She gave her mom a new scarf (not unlike the one that she made for Derek). She gave Casey a new makeup kit, Derek a knitted pair of socks and a hockey stick, Marti a stuffed dinosaur, and George a book on how to play the guitar. Everyone laughed at that gift. But everyone was laughing harder when she gave Edwin his gift. She gave him a sign that said "Games Closet" as well as a bunch of board games. All the old board games remained at George's house, so there was no true games closet in the new home.

It was then Edwin's turn. He gave his dad a joke book. He gave Nora a new necklace. He gave Casey a new CD, he eliminated 75 dollars from Derek's debt (again), and gave Marti a stuffed purple dinosaur (no not the one that sings on TV). Finally he gave Lizzie her gift. Everyone was laughing again when they saw it. It was a lock and everyone knew where it was going to be installed. The new games closet.

Casey was up next. She gave her mom a new set of earrings. She gave George a book on defensive driving (which caused everyone to laugh). She gave Edwin an business book, Lizzie brand new recycling containers. She told Derek that she would give him his present later.

Derek was last and everyone was expecting Casey and Marti to be the only ones to get presents. So he surprised everyone when he handed Nora a certificate for a day at the spa, Edwin a vow not to pound on him for a week, Lizzie a copy of Al Gore's documentary, and he gave his dad a copy of his report card (which was all B's). He told both Marti and Casey that their presents would come later that day.

* * *

Next chapter will involve Derek and Casey's gifts. Please review!


	13. Derekus Gifts pt 2

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for an update. I've just started college, I'm just now getting used to living in a new environment, and I'm an idiot and took the maximum amount of credits (I just dropped a course so I have more free time). Again, sorry.

* * *

Derek still had to give Marti and Casey their gifts. Derek first decided to pick up Marti's, which was at Corey and Stacy's house. The reason it was there is because it would have woken the family up the previous night.

When Marti heard her brother come through the front door, she ran down the stairs to greet him and finally receive her present. She screeched a yell at a deafening pitch when she saw her present. If it was any higher pitched, only her present would have heard her.

Derek had a puppy in his arms.

He remembered how much Marti loved that dog she found a several months back. He called George a couple weeks in advance to ask if he was cool with having a dog and his dad obliged rather easily.

The whole family came into the living room to see why Marti was screaming. They were all, with the exception of George of course, were stunned by the little dog that was now being hugged by Marti. Lizzie and Edwin went over to pet the dog, while Casey went over to Derek and put her arm around him. She also gave him a, "My present better be just as good", look.

"So Marti, what are you going to name… uh", started Casey.

"It's a girl. So what are you going to name her?" asked Derek.

"Well I would name her Dasey", said Marti.

"Like in the flower?" asked Casey thinking she said daisy.

"No, not exactly", said Marti as she took the dog outside.

Later that day, Derek took Casey out for her present. He had her blindfolded as he drove.

"Derek, where are we going?" asked Casey.

"Space Case, for the hundredth time, it's a surprise", said Derek.

"De-rek! You know I hate surprises!" yelled Casey.

"Trust me, you'll love this one", said Derek as he caressed her hand in an attempt to soothe her.

"Are we there yet?" asked Casey.

"Jeez girl, you have absolutely no patience", said Derek.

"I'm sorry", said Casey. "So where are we going?"

"Ugh!" exclaimed Derek.

Derek and Casey soon arrived at their destination. Derek helped Casey out of the car, but didn't let her remove the blindfold.

"De-rek! Where are you leading me? If you let me fall, I'm shipping you off to your mom in Spain!" exclaimed Casey.

"Don't worry, I got you", reassured Derek. "You know that you are more at risk to fall on your own then with me watching over you, Klutzilla!"

"Very funny", said Casey.

Derek led Casey into a building and helped her into a seat. Then he told her to take off the blindfold. Casey looked around her and instantly knew where she was.

"You took me to see The Nutcracker!" exclaimed Casey as she hugged Derek.

"Yeah, isn't it your favorite Christmas related one?" asked Derek.

"It is", simply said Casey as she kissed Derek.

"Jeez will you two get a room", said a young woman next to Casey.

"Well excuse me if…EMILY!" exclaimed Casey.

"Hey Casey, Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Emily.

"Em, how did you…I mean you live…how…" fumbled Casey.

"Derek invited me to surprise you. My family is heading over to your place, so we can spend Christmas together", said Emily.

"Wow if I knew you were coming, I would have gotten you something", said Casey.

"Don't worry about it Case", reassured Emily. "Oh by the way, Merry Christmas Derek".

"Excuse me?" said Derek.

"I'm sorry. Merry Derekus Derek", said Emily.

"That's better. Merry Derekus to you too Em", said Derek.

"I still can't believe you named a holiday after yourself", said Casey.

"Well I have to go get some food while you two catch up on things", said Derek as he went to the concession stand.

"So what did you give Derek?" asked Emily.

"Well it's sort of a surprise. Let's just say we'll have company", said Casey.

"Okay", said Emily who was a little confused.

After the show, Casey, Derek, and Emily headed home. Casey can't going on about how great the show was and how great Derek was. Emily just laughed the whole time. Last time that she saw her two best friends, they were at each others throats. When they got there they saw several cars parked by the house. One, Derek instantly recognized as the Davis', but did not recognize the other two.

They walked through the door and everyone was in the living room. There was the McDonalds, the Venturis, the Davises, as well as Sam and Ralph. Derek was just frozen when he saw his two best friends.

"Derek, hello? Aren't you going to say something?" asked Sam.

"Merry Derekus guys", said Derek after a long pause.

"Merry Derekus D", said Sam.

"You know, I've been thinking", said Ralph.

"Wow, Ralph's a new man after I left", said Derek.

"Anyway I think that this year it should be called Ralphakus", said Ralph.

"Why? Derekus is an annual tradition", said Derek. "Tell you what, you can have Ralphukah instead of Hanukah".

"Awesome", agreed Ralph. "I better tell my grandmother that we're Jewish now".

"So why are you guys here anyway?" asked Derek.

"Casey invited us", said Sam.

"I assumed that, but are you guys my present?" Derek asked.

"They're just a small part of it D", said Casey from behind.

"Then what is the rest?", asked Derek.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok, so I'm trying to think of a gift from Casey to Derek. I've seen hockey related gifts a lot on this site, so I want to come up with something newer. If you have a suggestion, send me a private message (don't make any recommendations in the review box). However, reviews are welcome as always.


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Hey guys, I'm having a severe case of writers block at the moment (my Psychology and Economics exams this week aren't helping matters). Anyway, if you could private message me an idea for Casey's present for Derek, I would greatly appreciate it. My only request is that it doesn't involve hockey, since I've seen that scenario a million times already (and I really don't want to just settle for it).

Thanks for all the support for the story.


	15. Derek's Gift and Basketball

Wow it's been a while. College has been crazy. Sorry for the long update wait. I promise the next one will be in before Thanksgiving.

* * *

"So Case what did you get me?" asked Derek eagerly.

"Didn't you see it when we went into the house?" asked Casey.

"No", answered Derek confused.

"No where was it?" asked Derek.

"Outside, next to Sam's car. It's blue", said Casey.

"NO WAY!" yelled Derek as he rapidly sped outside to see his gift.

Derek ran onto the driveway to see a brand new blue sports car. It had leather seats, a sunroof, surround sound stereo and speaker system, a pop-up GPS system, and some other features completely foreign to Casey.

"What? How? This must have cost…Case?" stumbled Derek.

"Well I thought about something hockey related, but I thought that was too ordinary for you D. So I made a few calls and I was able to raise enough money for a car", said Casey.

"You must have some rich friends that I don't know about", said Derek.

"No, some good friends and one rich one", said Casey.

"Dennis?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, dad", said Casey. "Don't worry, he told me exactly what to get. He knows just as well as you do that I know nothing about cars".

"Thank God you didn't pick it out on your own", said Derek sarcastically. "Thanks, I love the car".

"Me too. Now you can drive me anywhere like all good boyfriends do. You know like the mall, pottery barn, art mus…" started Casey, but Derek interrupted her with a kiss.

"Jeez Space Case, you can make even the best gift sound like work", said Derek.

"Just shut up and kiss me again", said Casey.

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about Edwin and Lizzie's gifts to each other", said Nora.

"Why?" asked Marti.

"Well Marti, they didn't buy those things just to store games. I think they had other things in mind", said Nora.

"Don't worry Nora, nothing too graphic will occur in the new games closet", said Edwin.

"I'm going to keep an open ear around there from now on", said Nora.

"Fine", said Edwin and Lizzie simultaneously.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was gathered around watching one of the Christmas Carroll movies when the doorbell rang. Marti jumped up to go answer it.

"Hey Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Corey and Stacy.

"Oh look, the Derek and Casey clones are here", murmured Edwin to Lizzie.

"Yeah they probably celebrate Corekus back at their house", murmured Lizzie back.

"Hey Corey, hey Stacy! Merry Chris…" started Casey. She looked back at Derek and then back at his friends. "I mean Merry Derekus".

"Derekus?" asked Stacy confused.

"Derek named the holiday after himself", said Edwin.

"That's pretty cool actually. I can't believe I didn't think of that", said Corey thoughtfully.

"There's a surprise", murmured Lizzie to Edwin.

"What are you all watching?" asked Stacy.

"A Christmas Carol", responded Casey proudly.

"Ugh! We left our place to avoid that movie", said Corey.

"Finally someone else agrees with me that this movie is lame and repetitive. I mean I've heard or seen this 100 times or some variation of it", said Derek.

"How can you not like it? It's a classic story written by one of my top 10 favorite authors and this movie is so well done", rambled Casey.

"I have to agree with Derek. All the versions are overkill and everyone has seen at least 100 before they reach Marti's age", said Corey.

"Stacy, the guys are ganging up on me. Help your fellow woman", said Casey.

"Sorry Casey, but I have to agree with the guys. I'm sick of that movie", said Stacy.

"I have an idea. Let's go to the park and get a basketball game going. Me and Derek vs. Stacy and Casey", suggested Corey.

"Hey, that's totally unfair!" yelled Casey.

"Fine, me and Stacy vs. Derek and Casey. Happy now?" asked Corey.

"Sam, Ralph are you guys coming?" asked Derek.

"No can do D, I sprained my ankle a couple weeks ago at practice", answered Sam.

"Yeah, I'll sit out too dude. I can't even look at a basketball after what happened the last time I played with my grandmother", said Ralph.

"I don't want to know", said Derek. "How about you Emily?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay with Sam", she said.

"Hey what about me I complimented your shoes earlier!" exclaimed Ralph.

"Yes and Ralph too", said Emily very quickly. Too quickly, but nobody seemed to notice at the moment.

"Hey we want to play!" exclaimed Edwin and Lizzie.

"Who get's who?" asked Corey.

"Tell you what, you get Edwin if we get first ball", suggested Derek.

"Deal", answered Corey.

With the teams set, they went on their way to the park.

"Derek, you suckered Corey. We both know that Lizzie is a far better athlete than Ed", said Casey.

"Yeah, that's sort of the point Space Case. Remember, your on team Venturi and Venturi's don't lose", answered Derek.

"Actually there are two McDonalds to one Venturi. Unless we're measuring egos, I believe this is team McDonald", said Casey.

"In your dreams Space Case", Derek answered back followed by his smirk.

Derek then gathered called Lizzie over to talk strategy. He figured that he and Casey would attack the left side of the court while Lizzie attacks the right. That should leave her one on one with Edwin, in which the clear advantage is in Lizzie's favor.

Derek checked the ball and then started dribbling down the court slowly making his way to his left. Casey ran ahead of him to the edge of the court on the left side while Lizzie ran to her right, slightly ahead of Derek. He then passed her the ball and just as Derek hoped, she was alone with Edwin. She did a couple crossovers and then made her way towards the basket. To make a long story short, she ended up scoring and Edwin ended up tripping on his own feet. Whenever Derek, Casey, and Lizzie had the ball, this process continued until Corey decided to cover Lizzie, leaving Edwin with Derek. The result was worse than when Edwin covered Lizzie. About half way through, Derek passed the ball to Casey and she made a basket. It was an underhand shot, but it still counted. She started jumping up and down excessively following it and only stopped following a kiss from Derek (well an attempted one at least).

When Corey, Stacy, and Edwin had the ball it quickly turned into a one-on-one between Derek and Corey. All of Stacy's shots were way short and all of Edwin's shots sailed over the basket or to the left the basket, or the right. In other words, he didn't even hit the backboard once. A couple defensive stops by Derek were enough to ensure victory for team Venturi-McDonald.

* * *

Afterwards, Corey and Stacy went home to join their parents for their Christmas dinner. Meanwhile the Venturi-McDonald clan went back home to their own house for dinner.

That night after Sam, Ralph, and the Davis' left, it was just the Venturis and McDonalds. Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree.

"Marti would you like to make the big announcement?" asked George.

"What announcement Smarti?" asked Derek. "Is it a big one?"

"Yes very big and it will make everyone very happy!" exclaimed Marti.

To be continued…

* * *

Again sorry for the long wait to update. I'm not sure how long this story will be once completed, but I can say it will go to at least graduation.

Also for those who gave me suggestions for Derek's gift thanks (I'm not sure if you remember you did). Even if I didn't take your suggestion now, it may appear later.

Again please review.


End file.
